


Sober desires

by Draythegay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boy x boy, Butterbeer (Harry Potter), Dom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Gay, Gryffindor, Gryffindor dorms, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry and Draco, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, LGBTQ Character, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Short Story, Slytherin, Smut, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, draco and harry - Freeform, draco x harry - Freeform, drarry smut, m/m - Freeform, nsfw drarry, sixth year drarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draythegay/pseuds/Draythegay
Summary: The next thing Harry knows after having one weird butterbeer that left his world spinning, is that he was in his bedroom kneeling down before none other than Malfoy.WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	Sober desires

Everything before Harry’s eyes started to look as if underwater, and in a moment of doubt he did check his face for his glasses to make sure he was still wearing them. They were there, resting soundly on his nose, yet everything was a blur. Ron and Hermione had just left after butterbeer and a little chat, he could hardly remember anything from a few minutes ago. After the room doubled, spinning like a broken record, he found himself trying to reach for the exit to get his friends and tell them that he wasn’t feeling well, but standing up only made everything about a zillion times worse; piercing pain shot through his head once he leapt to his feet. He felt like a hot air balloon yet heavy like a load of concrete. His vision soon became misty, as if he had clouds layering up on his eyes with random glimpses of light that looked to be everywhere. Hazy and swaying, he was greeted by a stiff blow of cold wind biting his cheeks outside. He squinted his eyes all he could, hopeful to catch sight of either Ron or Hermione but nothing, everyone was like a faceless silhouette. His vision started shifting from the place where he was and suddenly he was in his dorm, with someone but it wasn’t Ron helping him walk, it was Malfoy. Despite the cover of snow on the front of his hair, he felt like a ball of flames, as if every object around him was radiating heat like the sun’s, he was so sure the snow was melting under his footsteps. His heart was pounding like a wild tornado in his chest and his breathing was only getting louder. He tried to lean against the nearest wall for support. He was with someone in his room, he had his hands tied behind his back as he got shoved against a wall. He could feel the pulse growing worse in between his legs, and for some reason he was getting so hard. Whatever was it he was going through had managed to get him horny in a way, horny enough that he was convinced this agony would linger even if he were to come ten times in a row. Up in his head, he was getting fucked against that wall in his dorm, by Malfoy. He tried to tell himself that in no way was it Malfoy, it was probably Cedric or another one of his boy crushes but there was no mistaking the white blonde locks and the ghostly gray eyes.

Draco could only wonder what had everyone so interested in that certain spot near The Three Broomsticks, but as he fought his way through the crowd, his eyes widened and his jaw fell open at the sight. Potter was leaning against a stone wall, his hands buried in his trousers. The sound of his moans echoed in Draco’s ear and for a moment, Draco forgot how to function. He couldn’t think of a single thing to do, obviously he didn’t expect to have to deal with Potter masturbating where everyone can see. So he stood there for an extra minute or two, watching Harry rubbing harder under his pants with something far from the amusement that appeared in everyone’s eyes.   
  
“What the hell are you doing?” Draco yelled in a whispered once he got to Harry, regaining his ability to think as the effect of the shock faded. He pulled Harry’s hand out of his pants and dragged him away through the crowd, earning a few dissatisfied groans from Harry and a few huffs of disappointment from everyone. He felt embarrassed as if it was him against that wall.

He let go of Harry’s hand, throwing him to his bed rather aggressively with a sigh. On their way to Harry’s dorm, more and more little moans came from Harry, so low and hushed and agonised that it almost sounded sweet to Draco, who was only growing more uncomfortable every time his eyes fell on Harry.  
  
He sat on the bed by Harry’s side out of tiredness, rubbing his hands together and drawing in a massive breath. Harry was for once quiet, he looked to be deep in thoughts with his eyes focused on one spot in the room, refusing to leave it. Draco was grateful beyond what he could show that Harry had stopped moaning, afraid that another moan or two would get him unwillingly turned on.

Soon enough, the thought of gratitude sank in Draco’s mind as Harry crawled closer, getting on Draco’s lap and straddling the blonde’s thigh. Draco’s chest tightened and he failed to capture a breath, he preferred to look away, hoping that avoiding the sight of Harry would help drown the the thought of how bad he wanted to bury his head in the boy’s neck and scatter hickeys all over his skin. The surge of Harry’s hot breaths against the skin of Draco’s jaw didn’t help at all, nor did the feeling of Harry’s hard cock on his thigh.

”Touch me, Draco,” Harry groaned heavily right in Draco’s ear. “I know you want to. I heard you the other day in the prefect bathroom, moaning my name as you jerked off.”

Draco’s cheeks gave a shade of bright red, even brighter it appeared on his pale skin as the memory of that morning rushed back into his head, and he could almost feel how exceptionally satisfactory that orgasm felt. Yet still a hint of bitterness ran through him as he remembered how relieved he felt, safe knowing that Harry had no idea. Harry took Draco’s hand and placed it between his legs, desperate as he came to realize that Draco did nothing to grant him his simple wish of being touched. But Draco slid his hand away to the outside of Harry’s thigh, still a little hesitant. That however, didn’t stop Harry from grinding harder. Every time he rocked back and forth he looked to be more frustrated than pleased, aiming for more which couldn’t seem to come from Draco. His moans, his faint kisses left behind on random spots on Draco’s cheek and neck signalled that he needed more. Just as Draco feared, he was getting hard as well, and it was hard to fight away that lust when all he could think of was the boy on his lap, how delicate his skin would feel under his fingertips, how good he’d look riding his dick and being under his full control. But for some reason, he couldn’t shake off that sense of unease, there was something holding him back, but it wasn’t strong enough to urge him to get up and walk away.

”Draco,” Harry seized Draco’s lips, but the blonde’s lips remained unmoving against his. “I want you to fuck me right here on this bed. I can’t stop thinking of how good it must feel if _you_ made me cum.”

Harry twirled a little strand of Draco’s hair with his finger, and he opened his eyes. Draco’s stomach gave a jolt once his eyes met the emerald green pair, the mellow gaze in his eyes started a raging fire in Draco’s chest, a fire that only knew to grow, eating up the last bit of his resistance until he was left with nothing but the unholy thoughts of what those perfectly shaped lips could do.

Draco locked his lips with Harry’s, finally giving in to the desire within the two of them. Harry wasted no time in surprise, and kissed back immediately, creating a messy pattern that lacked sync. If there was something flowing freely within that fueled kiss, it would be greed; they both seemed to be eager for more, trying to give the kiss more depth. Draco couldn’t help but try to bring Harry even closer in his lap, which was nearly impossible as they were too close, no space for thin air in between them, all while Harry’s hands frantically ruffled the back of Draco’s hair as he rocked back and forth even harder. The tip of Draco’s tongue traced Harry’s lips as they pleased, facing no competition.

Harry’s pants echoed louder through the room when they parted for air, his chin resting on the top of the mess of blond hair. Draco’s lips dived down, caressing the skin of Harry’s neck with wet kisses all over. He settled on Harry’s Adam apple, taking the skin in his teeth in a gentle bite that slowly grew hungrier, leaving behind a mark of deep red, which he eyed with pride.

Harry couldn’t balance the feeling of disappointment and confusion in him when Draco sat him aside and stood up, heading seemingly towards the door. The blond could feel Harry’s eyes burning through his back with questions as he walked yet he gave no answer. But the following minute, a surge of relief washed over Harry at the sound of the door being locked, it wasn’t over yet. Draco’s hand reappeared from the inside pocket of his jacket gripping on his wand and muttered a spell, which Harry’s heavy mind could only assume was a silencio spell. Then one by one, every piece of clothing that covered Draco’s body lay discarded in a pile on the floor by the door as he took them off, leaving nothing but a pair of pants on him. Harry’s excitement was surreal, to the point that he felt like Draco was doing everything extra slow, yet still, he let himself enjoy the ecstatic sight of Draco’s half naked body, and his hard cock shamelessly showing under his pants, leaving very little to Harry’s imagination.

“So,” he slowly ran his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip, which had grown more tender from that kiss. He slid two of his fingers into Harry’s mouth, who welcomed them in and began sucking on them, his mind drifting elsewhere. “Be a good boy and do as you’re told?” It sounded more like a command, and Harry, so heavy with desire, could only offer a nod.

”Strip.” 

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Draco, who towered on him looking down, while Harry slid his trousers down his legs, creating a puddle of clothes by his feet, followed by the rest of his clothes. He meant to do as draco did, keeping his pants on for he suddenly was overwhelmed by a sense of insecurity, but Draco’s sharp gaze silently ordered for him to go on. And so he did, pushed his pants down and sat naked like a new born baby before Draco’s eyes, shivers crawling down his spine as the cold air hit him.

Draco captured Harry’s cheeks with a tightening clench of his fingers and pulled him up by the face, Harry’s body felt massless. His lips crashed on Harry’s again, with so much force this time that Harry was so sure his jaw would soon turn to dust under Draco’s firm grip and from the way their jaws collided. No chance was given to Harry to kiss back; he was thrown back to the bed rather harshly, lying there helplessly while Draco crawled on top of him, his hands pressed by Harry’s sides.  
  
Draco buried his head in Harry’s neck again, finishing what he’d started earlier. At first, Harry could hardly feel the cotton soft lips nibbling on the skin just underneath his ear. Draco began to rub his erection against Harry through his pants, earning himself a hushed moan from the boy beneath him. Harry threw his legs around Draco’s restless waist, his fingers fiddling with the waistband of his boxers, eager to have nothing separating the two of their bodies, yet he was reluctant, as if scared to make a move outside what Draco wanted. He could feel the blond slytherin getting harder against him, his hot and heavy moans against Harry’s neck signaled that he was feeling far too good. Harry felt trapped, this was rather a torture, Draco was very slowly, painfully slowly, driving him to his edges, he couldn’t take it, he had come to a conclusion that Draco likes it rough, but never did he imagine it would be this rough. Draco helped himself for one last suck on the spot before he looked up, admiring the two marks he left, one right in the center of Harry’s neck and one where his jaw and ear met, both filled him with the triumphant joy of thinking that the boy was all his, for now at least.

With a trail of quick kisses, Draco drew his way down to Harry’s chest, until he settled by his left nipple, taking it between his teeth. He sucked on the tender flesh while pinching the other nipple. He decided not to stay in that spot for too long, aiming for his bigger prize. So he licked the tip of it one last time before descending farther with more kisses that made Harry continually flinch under the effect of touch. Draco hadn’t given himself the chance enough to take his fullest of how perfect Harry looked just there, squirming under Draco’s fingers. The perfection of the sight was beyond anything he’d ever imagined in any of his daydreams, Harry’s skin felt like a cloud under his fingertips, touching it felt close to touching nothing. And he was so pleasantly tiny; Draco was almost too sure he can circle the boy’s entire waist with only his hands. 

Harry let out a moan that showed shameless despair as Draco’s kisses reached closer to his crotch area, grinding up and down in attempts to get any kind of friction, but Draco simply ignored Harry’s burning needs and passed by them like nothing, proceeding what he had in mind.

Harry’s legs spread wider automatically when Draco’s lips landed on Harry’s inner thigh, inching closer with the tip of his tongue over his skin. A tingle ran through Harry’s system at the feeling of Draco’s heavy breaths warm against his skin, giving his goosebumps a rise, his free hand running up and down his other thigh in a gentle massage. Draco licked the area one last time, pleased with the sight of yet another hickey adorning Harry’s skin, thinking that no one else got the chance to mark him there gave the blond a rush of heartbeats.

”Keep your hands to your sides.” He said in an undertone as he looked up, his eyes meeting the closed pair of Harry’s. Harry only nodded, a small nod that was barely a slight move of his head.

Draco took Harry’s stiffened tip in his mouth, sucking while his tongue fondled teasingly with the slit, cleaning the precum off the tip. Harry’s voice broke into a fragile moan, and Draco couldn’t help the smirk the drew itself on his face, relishing that heavenly sound. He ran his tongue over Harry’s length, his eyes darted towards Harry’s face to give himself the pleasure of merely watching Harry’s lips wide apart letting out wild moans, as watching him like that gave him a sense of pride he loved to feel, knowing that it all came from how good Draco was making him feel.

As he welcomed more of Harry’s cock into his mouth, he could feel the hands of the smaller boy brushing through his hair, gripping on it while his back shaped a little arch. As a reaction, he immediately pulled it out, shooting Harry with a glare. Harry’s whimper drifted in the air like nothing while Draco quickly reached for his wand which he left on the nightstand. He mumbled something, a spell, which had Harry’s hands tied up above his head with a black ribbon of smooth silk the following second. Harry groaned helplessly, yet didn’t try to free himself.

”Aren’t doing as you’re told, are you?” Said Draco with a stern voice while he took Harry’s jaw in a firm clench.

”I- I’m sorry,” Harry groaned, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears. “I couldn’t help it.”

Draco gave a last glare before he let go of Harry’s jaw and went back down, his head between Harry’s legs. Everything looked too good to be true, just like in one of his wild daydreams during potions class when he drifts away watching Harry chop his asphodel, the thought of having Harry screaming under his mercy driving him out of his head that he so badly wants to punch a wall. But there he was now, in Harry’s bed with Harry under him, hands tied above his head and his face looking tense in the best way possible. He had sure slept with multiple people, but the feelings Harry made him feel when he moaned was nothing to be compared with any other, it sparked something in him no one else or nothing else could.

With his eyes lingering to Harry, he traced Harry’s dick with his tongue as if he was licking an ice cream, and watched Harry’s back arching a little higher with a moan louder than the rest, which only seemed to tell Draco to do it again. And again, Draco licked him clean over and over, having that reaction doubled. Then, when he was done with that, he took Harry’s stiff cock in his mouth again and sucked without lifting his gaze off of Harry. As he sucked more and more, Harry overflowed him with moans, biting his bottom lip to trap in those who could have been far too loud, with random incoherent babble slipping through the moans, something along the lines of _that feels so good_ or _don’t stop_ and an occasional beg for more, Draco was expecting himself to cum from the mere sweetness of the sound. And he tried to thrust into Draco’s mouth; it was too good he couldn’t seem to get enough, Draco had to pin him down by the hips to stop him.

”Dra-Draco,” Harry moaned through a rush of panting, pleasure piling up on his chest and taking his breath away. “I- I’m so close..”

”Don’t come until I say so.” 

“I- I can’t!” Only a minute later, Harry’s voice came out in an actual sob, terrified by another failure after he couldn’t do something as simple as keeping his hands away, and he thought Draco was only being forgiving when he only got him tied up, but if he fails again Draco would have no option but to punish him. 

The despair that weighed down Harry’s voice attracted Draco, he stopped his sucking and traveled all the way up, his face hovering hardly an inch away from Harry’s, and he smirked mischievously.

“Someone has been a good boy with little mistakes, eh?” He breathed the hot air Harry let out, whose panting was heavier than ever. He could feel Harry trying to catch his lips that were a small distance away from Harry’s, but Draco only smiled, enjoying keeping his lips out of Harry’s reach.

Harry nodded feebly and Draco’s fingers curled around Harry’s cock, bumping up and down in an extremely slow motion, thinking he was being kind enough to give Harry more of that divine ecstasy that comes seconds before the orgasm. Harry writhed restlessly, again trying to thrust into Draco’s fist but this time Draco let him do as he pleased; he enjoyed those little moans far too much to do anything to stop them. At long last, a quiver had taken over Harry as a warm, whitish liquid found its ways through Draco’s fingers, but he didn’t stop bumping until Harry twitched in discomfort. He let go and heard a final groan coming from Harry, exhausted yet relieved. Draco took his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean from that bitter substance, trying to relish the taste as much as he could, then charmed the rest of his palm clean.

His lips found Harry’s in a kiss through which he tried to plant some more eagerness within the tired boy. Occasionally Harry would stop kissing back for a breath, but that energy in which Draco’s lips moved would force him back in motion. Draco loved that kiss in a way beyond sexual desire, in a way that was deeper, and he didn’t like that thought very much. He saw the way Harry’s teeth dug in his lip when they parted, and it sent him to a state of certain weakness.

He effortlessly untied the black ribbon and brought Harry’s hands to his lips once they were free, tracing that thin red line on his wrists left behind by the faint pressure of the ribbon with quick kisses, drawing a bracelet of kisses on both of his wrists. Then he wandered down to his neck, placing kisses with the same gentleness on each of the two marks. Harry, who had his hands free at last, threw his arms around Draco’s neck and buried in the white blond nest that was now messy, trying to take in all that’s possible of the scent of his hair - which was something between vanilla and honey - that lingered. Before Draco could go any lower to the mark on Harry’s thigh, his head was pulled back up and the two pairs of eyes met.

”Can I make you feel good too, make up for my disobedience?” Harry toyed with the waistband of Draco’s boxers as he spoke, his voice nearing a whisper with a tone so soft and misleading with a disguise of innocence that hid nothing good behind, like a poisonous flower that was indeed gorgeous on the outside but was sure to lead those who it entranced to their demise.

His eyes gleamed like two emeralds in the sun, showing that same hint of innocence as he waited for answer to come from Draco, who spent far more than Harry’s liking in silence, he was at loss of words, as if his words had drowned in him or as if he’d never learned to speak. The way Harry’s eyes seemed to look right into his soul didn’t help at all.

”O- of course, baby.” He couldn’t tell when his voice got so raspy, as if it was his first time speaking in years. A crowd of butterflies came to life in Harry’s stomach at the nickname, drawing a little smile on his lips.

Harry stamped a tiny kiss on Draco’s lips, as if to distract him from the way he slowly pushed down his precum stained boxers. Draco’s heart raced ever so loudly in his ears to the point that it was almost all he could hear, and the throbbing between his legs was getting unbearable. Draco’s erection jumped out on its own once it was set free, and Harry failed to keep his hands to himself, he gave it a little bump up and down of admiration, feeling a breathless moan against his lips from Draco. He slipped out of Draco’s grasp and onto the floor where he knelt by the bed, inviting Draco to come as well. 

Draco stepped out of the puddle of pants around his feet as he stood tall before Harry’s kneeling figure. Harry went on kissing Draco’s belly and downwards, while giving Draco’s cock a little massage. Draco was scared that he might cum from the simple touch of Harry’s, before he got the chance to feel his cock in Harry’s little mouth. When Draco’s moans became louder than mere audible breaths, Harry was aware of the blond’s needs, and so he slowly licked the flowing precum from the tip before taking in Draco’s dick in his mouth in waves, little by little. 

Draco let out a moan that echoed like a roar through the room, with half of his length taken in Harry’s mouth. He took a handful of Harry’s raven hair, gripping with all his might and using it to tilt Harry’s head up. Locking their eyes together, Draco tried his best to wear his most intimidating look in the eye, but the surges of pleasure that washed over him didn’t allow it. He tried to maintain that eye contact when he began slowly thrusting into Harry’s mouth, but just about as soon as he started, his eyes fell shut and his head faced the ceiling. Harry gagged as Draco’s cock hit the back of his mouth, and he was almost too sure that his neck is soon to break; Draco’s grip was far too strong as he tilted his head all the way up and he didn’t seem to want to stop anytime soon. But there was a lot more to be enjoyed, this was what he’d been imagining nonstop since the prefect bathroom.

As a few minutes flew by, Draco was thrusting harder and faster, enjoying the nice warmth and wetness in Harry’s mouth as he fucked it. In an accident, Harry had let out a little moan while sucking, but he came to find out that Draco had actually liked the sensation of sound against his dick, so on and on, Harry let those little whimpers drift out of his lips freely with his eyes glued on Draco, awaiting for a reaction. There was an undeniable hint of pride thriving in him whenever Draco signaled that the gryffindor was doing a good job.

”Fuck...” Draco barely made a sound through the rush of heavy breaths. It was as if he had fire running through his veins, strangely fueling him while every muscle in his body tensed up, becoming incredibly stiff with his stomach turning into a knot. He could feel an aggressive shake going from his feet and up that he could hardly keep his back straight, he couldn’t help his fingers clenching tighter on Harry’s hair in a way that hurt his knuckles. Without warning, Draco’s cum flooded Harry’s mouth. Trying not to cough it out, Harry swallowed, surprised with himself as he had never swallowed anyone’s cum before.

Draco’s chest went rapidly up and down in search for air, as if the air of the world couldn’t possibly fulfill his need. With breaths loud like wind, he looked down at Harry who was still kneeling in his spot, trying to meet his gaze. Harry’s eyes pierced through Draco’s as he used the back of his hand to wipe away the remainder of the cum off of his bottom lip.

Draco’s body fell on the bed behind him like a lifeless corpse, with one large smile he didn’t bother hiding. He adjusted his position a little so that his head rested on Harry’s pillow, which still held the scent of his cinnamon shampoo and faintly sweat. A moment later, Harry joined him, lying with his head on Draco’s shoulder.

”I want this to be forever, just us two, forever...” Harry said with voice loud enough for only himself to hear, yet Draco caught every word. He kept drawing idle shapes with his index on Draco’s chest while speaking.

Draco’s eyes traveled up towards the ceiling, a massive sigh found an escape out of him. Why did it hurt so much to think that Harry was only saying those things because he was high, with no ability to think rationally, and all those words would be washed away by the light of day? But then again, maybe Harry was saying the things that were buried too deep into his mind that his conscious self was too scared to say. Was he still under the effect of the sexual pleasure to ridiculously want this to be true? It can’t be.

Harry’s head got heavy on Draco’s shoulder, and as the blond glanced at him, he looked to be fast asleep already. He’d passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, this is technically my first gay smut so don’t mind me sucking at it lmao, but ngl it was kinda fun to write. Had a different idea for how this chapter goes but changed my mind last minute. Please do let me know if you like this, as I have an idea for chapter two, should I write it?


End file.
